A Lesson Well Learned
by Wonder Woman 82
Summary: Bella gets a lot of advice from Jasper and Emmett while the family goes hunting. A lemony explosion.
1. A Lesson Well Learned

_**I know that you all love some Jasper/Bella goodness. What happens when it's Jasper/Bella/Emmett? One shot. Lemony Explosion!**_

_**Read and Review!**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**JPOV:**_

Great. The family has gone hunting and I'm stuck here alone with Bella and Emmett. Emmett isn't so bad, but he can be a total douche when he is around Bella. Like he has something to prove, I don't know. Bella, on the other hand, still calls to me. Not just her blood. That's what everybody thinks, but it's far from the truth. I just use the blood thing as my excuse to stay away from her.

In reality, her body called to me more than anything. Her beautiful long brown hair, her deep chocolate eyes, her full pink lips. The way her soft curves line her frame. The shape of her breasts and her ass. God. The things she has me thinking about her and the things I want to do to her. The things Edward WON'T do to her or for her. He doesn't realize how truly lucky he is to have her wanting it, craving it from him.

_**EMPOV:**_

I swear to God. Bella is a temptress and she doesn't even know it. Her body is hot. She's beautiful. And she's got that innocent vixen thing going on. Just because she doesn't act out, doesn't mean she doesn't have any dirty thoughts going through that pretty little head. Hell, I bet she'd be a freak.

Jasper just stares at her like he's going to eat her. I'm not as big of a moron as he thinks everybody is. I know he wants her. He forgets that his emotions radiate to people around him. It's usually just when he's alone with Bella. But, for some reason, it slips quite a bit when I'm around. I guess he doesn't really think about it enough to notice me around. Today, though, he is really putting off the sexy vibes around Bella.

Edward needs to fuckin' let his balls drop and give it to her already. Her body is practically begging to get fucked. Hell, I just kind of want to taste her. She's so shy, though. I bet she probably doesn't even know what to do with herself. Or anybody else. Hey! Maybe Jazz and I should give her a few pointers. Hmmm.....

"Hey Jasper. I need to have a word with you little bro." I called to him as I ran up to my room. A few seconds later, he was at my door knocking.

"What do you want to talk with me about?" He asked.

I grinned like the Chesire Cat. "I say we tutor Bella."

He gave me a perplexed look. Yeah, I know big words, a-holes.

"What do you mean, tutor her? She's one of the smartest people that I know, human or otherwise." He said, obviously fucking clueless.

I ran my hand over my face. "Look, I see how you fucking check her out, bro. You look at her like you're about to bend her over and fuck her senseless at any time."

He opened his mouth to interrupt, but I continued. "See, the way I look at it, we both want a piece of that. We don't want to hurt the people we love, but what they don't know won't hurt them, right? Besides, she needs to know what to do if she's ever going to get with Eddie Boy."

He looked horrified. "We. We can't do anything to her, Emmett. That's absurd. How the hell would we even go about propositioning her? 'Hey, Bella, we're going to teach you how to fuck and suck a vampire?' I don't think so."

I laughed. "Leave the propositioning to me. But, if you don't want in on the action, I'll be more than happy to help her."

He looked almost pained. Like, if he didn't get in that, he would die or something. "Okay. I'll help. But, remember, this is for HER benefit. Not ours. We have the pleasure of our mates."

I nodded. "True. But, you might need to use some of your emotional powers to help her out. Not to manipulate her, but to help her open up a little. You know how shy she is."

_**JPOV:**_

I took a deep breath and walked back toward Edward's room where Bella was. I was shaking with anticipation. Emmett told me he was going to give me a few minutes to go to her and make her feel comfortable.

I knocked on the door. "Bella? Can I come in?"

I opened the door, not waiting for her answer, and found her laying on the bed on her stomach, reading a book. Her perfectly rounded ass was sticking up in the air, her feet kicking back and forth. When she saw me, she smiled widely. "Hey Jazz. What's up?" If she only knew...

"Oh, nothing. Just seeing how my favorite human was today." I shot her a wide smile. She blushed. How perfect her blush was.

"Well, I'd say you were my favorite vampire, but I know a certain one that might get mad about that." She giggled.

"Edward?" I asked her, chuckling.

She laughed. "No, Alice." I was laughing now, and then Emmett comes in.

"Whatcha' up to kiddies?" He plopped down on the bed.

"Oh, nothing. Jazz was telling me how I was his favorite human." She winked at me, and I felt my dead heart flutter.

Emmett shot me a look. A knowing look. "So, Bella. I have a proposition for you. Well, Jasper and I do. You are free to say no, but please hear us out."

I felt like running the fuck away. This is going to end badly. I know it. She's going to freak the fuck out and tell Edward, who will cut off my dick, and that will cause Alice to freak the fuck out, and kill Edward. A vicious circle.

"Shoot." She said, a little leary of what we wanted.

Emmett beamed. "I know that you are wanting to bed our bro." Bella blushed a deep crimson. "We want to help you with your.... sexuality. So to speak."

She gave me a look and I nodded. If I could blush and die of embarrassment, I would. "What do you mean, exactly? And don't give me a half-assed version either. I want to know exactly what you mean."

I wasn't expecting that reaction. At all. Maybe this won't be a giant cluster fuck after all.

"Well, Jasper and I are going to show you how to explore your body, and ours. Get used to the sexual feelings you have. We want you to feel like you're wanted. We want you to know how good you can feel and make Edward feel."

I gave her an apologetic look, but she looked like she was seriously pondering the thought. "So, you're telling me, basically, that you want to make me come, and vice versa?" She grinned. She fucking grinned. I felt my dick get hard instantly. Dirty girl she is.

Emmett laughed. "Well, yeah. What are your limitations? What do you want us to do to you? Because, honestly, this is about you and only you. Sure, we get a little satisfaction out of pleasuring you, and vice versa, but we will only go as far as you let us."

She looked thoughtful again, and grinned. "Okay, let's cut the bullshit. I broke my own hymen with a vibrator when I was 15. So, I don't have to worry about any of you taking my virginity. So, with that being said, Emmett, I want you to go down on me and me on you. Then, I want Jasper to fuck me. There's just something about him that makes me hot. Like he might lose control and that thrills me to no end."

Oh sweet Jesus. I'm going to come before I get into her. Her face broke into a frown though. "When is everybody supposed to come back? And how are you guys going to keep this from the girls? Hell, from Edward?"

I interjected. "We will block our thoughts. Alice hasn't been able to see anything when it comes to you for some reason, therefore we should be safe of any visions." I winked at her and she blushed.

"How do we start?" She asked.

_**EMPOV:**_

I crawled over to her and picked her up to stand before me. I stood up and looked down into her eyes.

"You are beautiful, Bella. And, you're not that fragile that you will break if you are kissed properly." I was inching my face closer to her and her eyelids fluttered shut. I placed my lips on hers and her lips slowly parted, granting me access. I rubbed my hands up and down her sides, and up to her face, cradling it in my hands. I waved Jasper over and stepped back.

He looked hesitant and his eyes were glazing over at the same time. He turned Bella toward him, and tilted his head a little, not yet bringing his lips to hers. I wanted to just smash their faces together so he'd fucking get on with it. I know he's been waiting for this day for awhile.

Her eyes were closed, but her breathing was picking up. I finally realized where his hands were. The smooth mother fucker was unbuttoning her shirt. Nice. His hands were steady and the more the buttons were coming undone, the more of her delicious chest was exposed to me.

_**JPOV:**_

I had never wanted anybody more than I wanted Bella at this moment. Not even Alice. Yes, I love Alice, with my whole heart. But, this right here, with her, is nothing but pure, raw, uninhibited sexual want. And, I was going to have her. She made that very clear in her intentions.

So, here I am, unbuttoning her shirt, my lips not even an inch from hers, smelling her sweet breath as her body trembled. She wasn't scared. Her emotions were crazy with lust. Pure lust. And we were going to make her feel very, very good. I would make absolutely sure of that.

As I got the last button undone, I heard Emmett groan in response. I took a moment to peak down at the perkiness of her breast, that were definitely not in a bra and holy shit. Yeah, I'm rock hard. Maybe that's an understatement. Finally, I gave into what I wanted the most right now. I finally let my lips graze her own. And the feeling was fucking phenomenal. Hers were now moving against mine, and I let my hands move to her breasts, tweaking her peaks, causing her to moan into my mouth. I pulled back and licked my fingers and continued my ministrations. Watching her as I did my work. Her eyes were closed and her mouth parted slightly. Emmett took that opportunity to kiss her. I took the opportunity to latch my mouth on her her soft mounds. I pulled back and let him step in front as he undid her pants. I stood behind her, pulling off her shirt from her arms and kissed her neck and back while I played with her chest.

Emmett kissed his way down to her pubic bone. I could smell her arousal and it was delicious. More potent than her blood could ever be. A part of me knew this was so wrong, but the majority of me was screaming that it was so right. I heard her pants fall completely to the floor and she kicked them off. Her underwear soon followed and then she was naked to us. Exposed. Vulnerable. Beautiful. I heard Emmett growl and I looked around to see what the problem was. She was shaved. Completely. Holy God.

Emmett gave me a look and I leaned down and gathered Bella's legs with my hands, pulling her legs apart so that Emmett could have his access to her.

_**BPOV:**_

Holy fucking God. Between the two of them, they might ruin me for Edward. I know that Edward would never do the things they are doing to me now. And, right now, Jasper is holding me up, my arms wrapped backward behind his neck, as not to fall forward. My legs are spread wide and I can feel Emmett's cool breath right at my core. It was teasing and I was dripping. That much I could tell. I was ready to come just by his breath.

Then I felt one long cold lick from my entrance to my clit. Then again. I moaned loudly.

"Do you like what he's doing to you, Bella?" Jasper whispered in my ear, turning me on even more.

I simply nodded. "I can't hear you Bella. I want to hear how good it feels to you." He growled in my ear. I shuddered. He was kissing my shoulders and my neck. Nibbling on my ear lobe.

Meanwhile, Emmett's lips and tongue were killing me. In a good way. I would hear him moan into my core everytime he would suck on my juices, which were spilling from me freely. Between what Emmett was doing to me down there, and the words Jasper were telling me with his sexy southern accent, I didn't have a prayer, and I loved it. Nobody existed in this moment. Nobody but us.

I looked down at Emmett. His eyes burning up into me. He reached up and grabbed my breasts, tweaking my nipples as he licked me. I moaned and arched. He felt so good that I didn't know if I could hold out much longer.

"Touch your clit, Bella." Jasper told me. With a shaky hand, I reached down to my clit and rubbed slowly. It was sweet torture. Emmett moved his tongue into my entrance, moving in and out, around, back and forth. I found myself grinding on his face, needing and aching for more. He wasn't stopping me.

"That's right, darlin'. Ride his face. Just like you're going to do to my cock later." Jasper groaned in my ear. I could fee his erection on my ass and I wanted so bad to get on it. But I knew that would have to wait until later. Who knew Jasper was such a freak? It's always the quiet ones.

So, here I am. My legs spread, open and ready, hot and dripping, riding Emmett's tongue while he fondles my chest and I play with my clit. My breathing was getting more shallow as I felt the coil in my stomach getting stronger.

"Ride his tongue, Bella. I want to feel your body shaking when you come." Jasper growled. Holy God. If he doesn't stop I'll come right now. I liked this torture. Not coming yet, and holding it in. Letting it build. I could've came a long time ago, but I don't want to. I love this torture, it is too sweet to let it go.

I could feel my hips bucking in circles. Emmett moved his hands to my ass and was making me fuck his face. His hands were rocking me back and forth on his tongue harder and faster, making me pant his name. He was moaning into my pussy and the vibrations were delicious.

"Fucking come, Bella. On his face. Do. It. Now." Jasper gritted through his teeth, and bit gently on my neck. I let go.

"Emmett!" I screamed, bucking fiercely on his face, as he was still guiding my hips down onto him, not giving up on me. Not slacking off. Making me come all over him. My fingers were still dancing on my clit, rubbing ferociously, making my juices flow freely. My back was arched and my head was on Jasper's shoulder as Emmett was now lapping up all of the extras that he let slip out. Moaning and growling the whole time. I was euphoric.

_**EMPOV:**_

I didn't want to stop eating her pussy. It was the sweetest tasting thing I'd ever had in my life, even sweeter than Rosalie. That's saying something. How she let me rock her hips down onto my face was the biggest turn on. I just wanted to bury my face there and never return. When she came, it was so fierce and so hard that it was all over my face and down my neck, drenching the collar of my shirt, but I wouldn't have had it any other way.

When I pulled back, I nodded at Jasper to let her down. He turned her around and lifted her legs around his waist. He reached his hand behind her, entering her core from behind with his fingers. Her head lulled back and he sucked on her chest as he was fingering her.

I got in her ear as I was undressing. "Let him make you feel good, baby doll." She moaned and whimpered. "That's right. Come for him. Come on his fingers, Bella. Pretend it's his cock and come."

With that, she screamed and arched back, riding his fingers as he licked her chest, still pushing her over the edge of oblivion. She's a screamer. I like that.

He finally let her go and she turned to me. "I-I don't know what to do." She stammered.

I smirked. "Just do what feels natural to you, Bella. You can't hurt me, so don't worry. Just... pretend it's a popsicle."

She giggled and nodded. "Do you want to sit down or stand up?" She asked. I just stayed standing up.

With that, she dropped to her knees and took my length in her hand. I twitched under her touch. In all reality, going down on her made me completely hot and I was ready to blow at any moment.

"Just lick it, and kiss it, and suck it into your mouth. Whatever you feel natural at.... Oh my God." I whispered at the end.

"Mmmm." She moaned on my cock. Jesus, where did she learn that? She was bobbing on it like a pro, working her tongue at the same time she was sucking, it felt amazing. She barely grazed her teeth coming up to the tip of my shaft, making me hiss with pleasure. I looked down at her and she was looking up at me. It was so fucking sexy.

She pulled up and popped my head at the end, which felt like heaven and hell, because I didn't want her to stop yet.

"I want you to hold onto my head or my hair. Guide me." She said, her voice husky. Fuuuuck. She doesn't have to ask me twice!

Before I knew it, she was basically attacking my dick with her luscious mouth. Fuckin' A. I balled her hair up in my fist and thrust lightly as not to hurt her. She was moving her head back and forth, moaning on my dick, causing vibrations to run through me. Her warm mouth was like nothing I'd ever experienced, but everything I hoped it would be. "God, Damn. Touch yourself Bella. While you're sucking me. I want you to touch yourself. I'm not going to last long." I said through gritted teeth.

I heard her hands snaked down to her bare core and soon heard whimpers and moaning. I felt her body rocking and looked down to see she was riding her hand. Jesus. That's the hottest shit I've ever seen. Rose doesn't even do that shit. And she's dirty.

She must've been coming because she was letting out high pitched squeals as she was swallowing my cock. She took all of it and didn't even gag. Sweet Jesus. She screamed and her rocking became more fevered and that was my undoing.

"Bella. I'm gonna'.... Oh geez. I can't..." I wheezed out. I tried to pull her back so I could come, but she wasn't having it.

She latched her hands around my waist and took it all. I shot into her waiting hot mouth and drained into her throat. She took it like a champ, swallowing ever ounce that I gave to her. I don't think I'd ever come so hard in my life.

_**JPOV:**_

Bella is so fucking hot. I was trying not to stare at her sucking my brother's cock, but I couldn't look away at her mouth. Her MOUTH. Oh god. Then she was fucking herself with her fingers. The way she was bouncing up and down and grinding. It was torture on my cock.

Once she was done, she raised up and held up a finger. I looked at her, confused when she ran to the bathroom. I chuckled when I heard the water to the faucet turn on and heard the toothbrush running over her teeth. Thank God.

She came back and blushed. "Sorry. Didn't think you'd want to kiss me after swallowing his come."

"You thought right. Thanks." I smirked. My eyes roamed hungrily over her body. I bit my lip as she inched closer to me.

"I want you to take me, Jasper. On my bed." She growled. Shit, woman. You don't have to tell me twice.

She lifted my t-shirt off of my body and kissed and licked my scars that were on my chest and shoulders. I groaned at the feeling. Nobody has ever taken the time to love me this way. It made my icy heart melt a little.

I started undoing my jeans and slid them down with my boxers. When she looked down she gasped. At my size, I presume. Nobody ever took me for being so well hung. What can I say? I'm blessed.

I heard her growl as she dropped down and started sucking me into her mouth. I didn't want to go this way. I wanted to go in her. In her tight core.

I stood her up and carried her over to the bed. Emmett sat in the chair across the room. It actually wasn't creepy, which is a shock. I'm not one for a crowd like he would be.

I lay her down gently, leaning back to take in her body. She was gorgeous. I leaned in and kissed her lips and then trailed down to her breasts. I like them. A lot. Then I kissed my way down to her core. I had to taste it. I just had to.

I didn't waste time. I buried my face in her pussy. It smelled so good. She tasted even better. Her hands shot to my hair and she rocked her hips into my face. I groaned at her eagerness. But, I wouldn't let her come like that. I kissed my way back up to her lips and she whimpered when she lost contact with me. I smirked and she pouted. I leaned in and kissed her lips gently. Her legs stayed spread for me and I found the tip of my dick at her entrance.

I looked to her to read her expression. Her eyes stayed hooded and she licked her lips in anticipation. I quickly thrust into her and she moaned my name. It was like heaven. Her warmth was like nothing else. I kept my pace quick and even and she growled.

"If you don't fuck me like you mean it, I'm going to have Emmett take over." She spat. Damn, woman. I heard ya'.

I growled and my thrusting increased. "Oh shit." I muttered. "You feel fucking fantastic, Bella. So tight."

"Jasper. Oh God. Please. I want to come. Please let me come." She moaned.

I flipped her around and set her up on her knees. I grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. "You want me to fuck you, Bella? You want me to make you come all over my big cock? Is that want you want?"

"Oh God yes." She mewed.

I growled as I pounded into her. We were straight up fucking. No sweet kisses. No gentle petting. It was raw and it was fast and it was hard. Just how she wanted it.

I felt her tightening. "Don't you dare come yet, Isabella. You wait until I tell you to come."

"P-please." She whimpered. Then her voice turned husky and she turned her head to look toward me. "I want your big juicy cock to come in my pussy. Can you do that for me, Jazz?"

Oh hell. I picked up my pace, nearly going at vampire speed and she was now screaming with pleasure.

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit." She kept repeating. "YES! RIGHT THERE!" She literally screamed as I hit her G-spot repeatedly.

And within seconds, she was coming all over me, and I in her. It was like an explosion and I noticed Emmett was twitching over in his chair, his dick in his hand. I shot him a look.

"What? Sorry, dude. But, hearing her come like that, it called to me. Had zero to do with you." He stared at Bella.

I pulled out of her and she collapsed on the bed, panting and gasping. "Thank you." She said with a lazy smile.

I grinned. "Anytime, darlin'" I winked at her. I meant it. Anytime she wanted me, she could have me.

"HEY! What about me, a-holes!" Emmett said as he jumped on the bed, now dressed in boxers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Okay, tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**_

_**Hugs! Kristen**_


	2. Third Time's the Charm

_**HAHA You guys are awesome. Glad you like the three way love. And, by popular request, I am adding another chapter. If I keep getting reviews like this, who knows, maybe I'll get the drive to keep adding! Without further ado, let the sexy times continue!**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**JPOV:**_

Two fucking weeks. Two weeks since I was with Bella. Sure, I have Alice and we've fucked nearly every day since she returned home from hunting with the family. But, my mind was still swirling with Bella. Well, I masked my thoughts. I pretended I was fantasizing about someone else. But, it was really all about Bella.

"Jazz. I need you to do me a favor." Edward came into my room, tearing me from my thoughts. I should feel like an a-hole for sleeping with his girl, but I am a selfish creature.

"Sure, man. What do you need?" I asked, still looking down at my book.

He ran his hands through his hair. "I need to go to Alaska to take care of some things with the Denali clan. Anyway, Bella can't go, for obvious reasons, and everybody else is wanting to go with me to get away for a little while. Bella said she had a great time with you and Emmett, and I was wondering if you two would care to babysit her while I'm gone? Emmett doesn't really care for Tanya or Kate and I know you don't feel comfortable around them anyway."

I inwardly smirked and did a fucking happy dance. Hell to the yeah I'll watch that little minx.

I cleared my throat. "Uhm. Sure. We'll take excellent care of the human." If he only knew.

He smiled at me and I almost felt like a douche. Almost. "Thanks, man. I owe you one."

I nodded and he left. As soon as the door shut I was pumping my fist in the air at the thought that I would have Bella this weekend.

~*~*~*~*~

The three of us stood at the door and waved bye to our families. I put my hand on the small of Bella's back and felt her shiver. I didn't figure it would hurt to bad to send a little lust her way, either. I rubbed slightly upward on her back and her breathing hitched. I smirked.

"Jasper, I-I'm going to go lay in my room." Bella said, her face flushing.

"Well, I'm going to get my hunt on. I have plans this weekend." Emmett winked at Bella and was out the door. He knew what was about to go down. And when I say that, I mean WHO was about to go down.

"Would you like some company, Bella?" I asked her. She nodded and bit her lip. She is so damn sexy when she does that.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me up to the third story and we walked in. She flopped down on the bed and stretched. Her curves were jutting out and she let out a mewl when she stretched in the right spot. Mmm. I can't wait to see what sounds I can get her to make.

She looked over to me, still at the door and smiled. She patted the bed next to her and I slowly walked over and sat down. She grabbed my hand and pulled me down to lay beside her. I obliged quickly.

"I have been thinking about that night we spent together for the past two weeks, Jasper." She whispered in my ear, making me shudder. "I want you to make love to me. I want to go down on you. I want us to feel good. Please." She begged. Fuck. I'm only too willing. I think she figured it out when she looked down and saw my prominent erection sticking out.

She snaked her hand down and began to rub the bulge in my jeans, making me groan. "Does THAT feel good, Jasper?" She asked, sucking on my ear lobe.

"Y-yes." I moaned. She giggled.

"Do you want me to take your big cock in my mouth?" She asked and I hissed with pleasure at her words. I nodded.

She reached down and unbuttoned my jeans and leaned up to hover over me. She started kissing my lips as she reached her hand under my boxers to grasp my raging hard on. Instinctively I bucked my hips up into her hands, relishing in the feeling of her tiny warm hand all over my cold cock. "That's it, baby. Fuck my hand." She said into my lips, causing my hips to buck harder.

She licked her lips and moved lower down my body, tugging at my jeans. I raised up my hips and she yanked them off of me, leaving me in just my t-shirt. "The shirt needs to go, too." She said, staring up at me through hooded lids.

I yanked my shirt over my head and leaned up on my elbows. "I want you to watch me suck your cock." She said, licking her lips and staring at it.

"God yes." I said down to her. She reached her tongue out and traced the contours of my head, lapping up the pre-cum that was beading out. I let out a low whimper at her warm tongue.

She licked up and down my shaft, moaning at my taste. The sound made me even hotter for her. I kept bucking my hips up, silently begging her to take me into her mouth. Apparently, she got the message, because she fully engulfed my cock into her mouth. I felt the head hit the back of her throat and she started hollowing out her cheeks.

"Fuck." I hissed as she started bobbing up and down on me.

"Mmmmmm." She whined as she kept sucking me. I didn't move from my position of watching her suck me off. It was so sexy. So hot.

"I'm going to eat that little pussy of yours, Bella. Then I'm going to fuck you senseless." I hissed through my teeth. That caused her to moan around my erection. "You're soaked for me, already. I can smell you from here." I told her, bucking my hips up into her mouth.

"Yes." She whispered as she popped her lips around my cock. "And I want you to cum right now. Right in my dirty mouth, Jasper." Damnit. I wanted to hold out, but her words did me in. She sucked harder and I thrust into her waiting throat, emptying all of my juices into her sweet mouth. She greedily drank it down and licked me clean.

I threw my head back onto, get this, Edward's pillow, and struggled to catch an unnecessary breath.

She crawled up next to me, and I looked to see she was naked. God damn. Yes.

I grabbed her by this hips and pulled her to straddle my face. Damn. She was soaked from being so wet and turned on for me. Just by sucking my cock.

"You want me to lick your pussy, don't you." I told her. She whimpered and tried to lower herself onto my face. I kept her hips at a safe pace away from my mouth. "Eager, are we?" I asked with a slight chuckle.

"Don't fuck with me, Jasper." She growled. So hot.

"Actually, darlin', I plan to do more than just fuck you." I told her before slamming her core onto my waiting mouth.

She tasted so sweet. So warm. I don't think I will ever get enough of her.

"Ride my face, baby." I told her as I licked her folds. She complied. Whimpering and moaning as she ground on my waiting tongue. I was eagerly lapping up her overflowing wetness. It tasted so good on my tongue.

"Mm." I moaned into her pussy. I heard her breath hitch and I assumed that it was the vibration from my voice that did it. So, I kept moaning and her grinding became more feverent. Nice.

She was bucking wildly and grabbing the headboard. Grunting and moaning, panting and writhing. "Fuuuuck. I'm gonna' cum SO fucking hard on your amazing tongue." She grunted as her movements became more frantic. I moved my lips to her swollen clit and started fucking her with my fingers. "YES! Right there baby, make me cum for you."

I pumped harder and faster as she was now grinding and bobbing onto my fingers. I felt her pussy get all tight and started to spasm and I knew she was close. I withdrew my fingers, held her hips still, and fucked her with my tongue. She screamed as she came fiercely. Squirting her cum all over my face as I drank her up. It was better than any water or blood that you could get.

She didn't get a chance to move, because I rolled her over onto the bed and plunged deep into her. Not giving her a second to react and then she screamed my name. "JASPER! FUCK YES!" She gasped as I thrust into her with wanton need.

I growled as I pumped into her aimlessly. She needed this. I needed it. I craved it. I craved her tight little hole spasming around my huge cock as I pounded relentlessly into her.

"You like when I fuck this hole of yours don't you?" I asked her and she whimpered.

"I-I want to be on top, Jasper. Please." She begged. This might be a fun idea.

I rolled us over and grabbed both of her wrists, making her arch her back a little straighter, and she could move unless she wanted to get hurt.

"Stay on your knees, Bella. I'm fucking you from below." I told her. She nodded and threw her head back as I pumped from below her at an inhuman speed. Fast and hard. Nearly vampire speed, but not quite. I felt her juices smothering my cock and I knew she was having an orgasm. A silent one? Well, maybe I'll have to try harder to make her scream.

"I didn't hear you, Bella." I growled as I continued fucking her.

"Oh god." She whispered, coming back up toward another orgasm. "Please."

"Please what?" I grunted out as I fucked the hell out of her.

"Please, make me come. I-I-OH! OH GOD! YES!" She was screaming throatily. Her voice was husky as she screamed. "Cum with me Jasper. Oh God. Cum in my pussy." She begged.

I grabbed her hips and impaled her onto my cock and spilled into her and she shrieked from her last orgasm. She fell limply onto my chest and I combed her hair with my fingers, letting her fall asleep in my arms.

~*~*~*~*~

_**EMPOV:**_

Yesterday, I could hear Bella screaming from the woods. The woods. I could get creative out there.

"Hey Bells!" I yelled through the house.

"Yeah, Em?" She yelled down the stairs.

I smiled when I saw her. She's too cute for her own damn good. And that mouth. I'll have that on me. Oh hell yes I will.

"Wanna' go with me to the woods? I'm feeling a little thirsty again, and I know you've always wanted to see what it's like when we hunt. I mean, you don't have to, but I figured you might want an idea of what you're up against in the future." I told her, suddenly feeling stupid that I asked. She'll never buy it.

"Sure! Let me just grab my shoes!" She beamed and ran into her and Edward's room. A few seconds later, she was running back down the stairs.

"Hop on my back. We'll get there faster." I winked and turned around for her to jump on. Her legs were wrapped around me and I couldn't help but think how hot it's going to be later when her little legs were wrapped around me while I fuck her.

It was an exceptionally warm day out and I knew just where to take her.

"It's so beautiful, Em!" She squealed. There was a natural hot spring just outside of the property that I found yesterday while I was out. It had a waterfall that she and I could play under. Hmm.

"Yeah, it is. You can get in if you want. It's a hot spring. Water is totally warm." I told her. She smiled and stripped down to her white bra and panties.

"You gonna' join me, big boy?" She winked before she jumped in. It took me all of like 1.5 seconds to shred my clothes and do a cannonball into the water.

I came up stealthily from the water and noticed Bella was looking around for me. I inwardly snickered and snuck up on her. I grabbed her from the back and she squealed and kicked. I took the opportunity to throw her further into the water.

I saw her swimming under the water toward the water fall and I got a shit eating grin on my face. I couldn't help myself. I got all kinds of excited.

She crawled up onto the rock in the shallow water of the pool of water and leaned her hair back into the water that was streaming from high up. I couldn't pull my eyes off of her tits and her pussy. Both were easily seen through her underwear, but it was still so teasing. Her lips parted slightly as she enjoyed the wash of water over her.

I made my way over before she could blink her eyes, and ripped her panties off, burying my tongue in her core. I had to have her. Right here and right now. She threw one leg over my shoulder and I steadied her with my hands. I flicked my tongue at lightning speed, bringing her to her orgasm in no time at all. She wriggled and mewled and panted and screamed as she came. She lowered herself onto her knees in front of me and kissed me fiercely. I wrapped my arms around her waist and reveled in her sweet mouth. I didn't need her to go down on me. I wanted to fuck her. And fuck her, I will.

"Bella. I-I need to feel you. I need to be inside of you. Please." I begged her. I didn't know how she would feel about it.

She smiled sweetly and nodded. Biting that sexy fucking lip of her. DAMN. She lowered herself onto my erection and moaned at the feeling. Hell, I moaned. I propped myself on my hands and sat back, and let her take the reigns. She rocked her hips in a grinding motion. She leaned back and propped her hands on my knees and ground and bobbed.

"That's it, baby. Ride daddy's cock." I grunted out. She let a whimper and came. I wasn't ready though. Not by a long shot.

I picked her up and leaned against a rock wall, jutting my hips out. Her legs were wrapped around my waist as I began pumping her up and down. The new way she was situated made her even tighter and I loved it. "Damn, baby. You're so tight. I love your pussy." I hissed as I was bucking into her.

"Emmett. Oh God." She moaned, grinding onto my cock with as much force as she could stand.

I was close. I was so close and I wanted to cum. I snaked my hands up her back and gripped her shoulders from behind. I latched my mouth onto her breasts and slammed her repeatedly onto my cock. She was taking it like a champ. "Shiiiiiiiiiiiit." She screamed as she came hard. I followed suit.

"Thanks." She said as she kissed my lips, spent and satisfied. "Let's swim."

I grinned like an idiot and we played in the water.

_**(A/N: I had a request to have Edward join the fun. HEHE. Here you go.)**_

_**EPOV:**_

I came home and could smell sex. In my room to be specific. And not just anyone. Bella. I knew her smell when she was aroused. Hell, it's not like I don't want to pound into her, damnit, I do. So badly. But, she's still human, and I can't afford to break her. She's the love of my life.

I heard moaning and I followed the sound into my bedroom. I was going to threaten Jasper or Emmett for fucking their wives in my room, but I realized they'd stayed behind for an extra couple of days to visit. Then who... Oh hell no.

I cracked my door open to see Jasper and Emmett taking turns pleasuring Bella. I felt like a peeping tom, watching their actions. The sight of her naked and spread open was turning me on. How can they be doing these things to her?

"I know you're out there, Eddie. We heard you pull into the driveway. Now, get in here and we'll show you how to properly fuck your woman." Emmett bellowed.

I sighed and entered the room. They had her ankles bound to the foot board at the posts. I have a king sized bed. So, yeah. She was nice and open. She was blind folded and she was completely naked. The sight made my cock twitch.

"Edward?" She moaned. "I need you."

I don't know what came over me, but I found myself stripping and instantly beside her.

"What do I do?" I asked Jasper. He grinned.

"Just kiss her. Don't hold back too much. Touch her with your fingers. Your tongue. She likes that." He responded.

How the fuck does he know if she likes it?

"You know this, why?" I asked.

Emmett laughed. "We've been schooling your woman. She needed to know what to do."

I rolled my eyes and kissed Bella. I heard the door shut and realized my brothers were gone. Good.

"Edward." She whimpered. "Touch me."

And touch her I did. Her being naked was new to me. Her body called to me, well to my dick.

I ran my fingers lightly over her breasts and she moaned and arched into my touch. Then I ran it down to her core. Stopping just before. "Please." She begged.

I put my fingers into her pussy with one swift move. She moaned loudly and I pumped my fingers deep into her. I ground my erection into her hip and she reached out to touch it. I latched my mouth onto her breasts as she pumped my cock in her little warm hand. Whatever my brothers taught her, they did a good job.

"I want you in my mouth, Edward." She pleaded. I sat up and put my ran my cock on her soft lips. I felt pre cum coming out and she licked it off. I groaned and my head lulled back. She took me into her mouth and I hissed. I'd never felt anything like this before. This is all new to me.

"So fucking big." She moaned as she came up off of it. She licked my shaft and my balls. I nearly came right then. Then she latched onto my cock like there was no tomorrow, and hollowed her cheeks out, sucking like her life depended on it. She moaned around me and I let go. She swallowed every bit of it.

"So good." I panted as I recomposed myself. She smiled sweetly. "Your turn."

She squealed as I moved at vampire speed down to her sweet, wet, and awaiting core. I inhaled her scent deeply. It was so sweet. And now I'd finally taste her.

I licked one long lick from back to front, flattening out my tongue. She bucked her hips up and I smirked. I must be doing something right. I flicked my tongue on her clit and she whimpered from my cold tongue. It was so swollen and she was so aroused. "Cum on my tongue, Bella. I know you want to."

I flicked my tongue faster and pumped my fingers into her entrance, finding her G-Spot and making her squirm. "That's right you dirty bitch. Cum for me." I moaned into her pussy. I felt my cock hardening and I knew I was going to fuck her. Wedding be damned.

She came. Hard. She must be a squirter. Her juices came out full force all down my chin and I lapped it up eagerly. What the hell had I been waiting on?

I raised up, not giving her a chance to come down from her orgasm high, and slammed into her. She screamed out and threw her head back into the pillow.

"Yes. Oh God yes." She panted as I rammed into her. She felt so good. The sounds coming from me were animalistic. She was so warm and tight around me.

I lifted her hips up off of the bed as I pounded her sweet pussy. It was like a drug. I would never get enough and I was addicted.

She came again and I followed soon after. I collapsed in a heap next to her and kissed her lips gently.

"That was..." She said.

"Fucking amazing." I finished. She laughed and nodded. "I love you, Bella."

She snuggled up to me and fell asleep. I couldn't wait until she woke back up, so we could go for round two.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Hmm. How do you like that hotness? Edward finally got some tail! Reviews are love. When you don't review, God kills a kitten. True story.**_


	3. AN

_**Okay Guys!**_

_**You all are really into this story. You want it turned up a notch?**_

_**Tell me what you want to read!**_

_**I'm giving you guys the power to sway my writing on this. I will post another chapter with some of the ideas that you guys present to me. Let me know what you want!**_

_**Here are some choices:**_

_**Four Way with Bella, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett**_

_**The girls find out... all girl with Bella, Alice, and Rosalie**_

_**Dom/Sub sex.. Your choice of the Master or Mistress**_

_**Another one on one shot with your choice of characters**_

_**Bella and Carlisle... etc.**_

_**Come up with something interesting. I want to hear your ideas and I will do my best to impliment them in my chapter.**_

_**As far as I know, this will only happen one time. Make it good!**_

_**Leave me a PM in my inbox and let me know what I can do for you.**_

_**The chapter will be inspired by "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails and "Lick" by Joi**_

_**If you need inspiration for a topic, please listen to one of those and let your dirty mind run wild!**_

_**Until then...**_


	4. Girl Bonding Time

_**You guys wanted it, and here it is. I had more votes for a girl fest, and second up was Dom/Sub with Bella being the Dom. So, I'm going to throw it in the mix. I've never in my life written a lesbian anything, but I will try my damnedest!**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**BPOV:**_

I was sitting in Edward's room when he came in and kissed me on the forehead and told me he and the boys were going to go to Canada to hunt for the night, and that they'd be back tomorrow sometime. I was okay with it, since I hadn't really spent much girl time with them, well, since Edward and I have been going at it like crazy since that one night.

Jasper always gives me these sexy looks that makes me want to fuck the vampire right out of him, and Emmett is always whispering in my ear about how he'd like to eat my pussy. Yeah, that wasn't hot or anything. Edward knew that the guys still had a thing for me, but didn't make a deal out of it. Apparently, he got a kick out of the fact that he had me, and they were secretly pining for me.

Once the boys had left, Alice came bounding in and hugged me. "Oh my gosh, Bella! I can't wait to spend the whole day with you! Rosalie is even looking forward to it!"

That got my attention. I mean, Rosalie would hang out with us, but never willingly.

She waltzed into Edward's room wearing next to nothing, and I couldn't help but let my eyes wander. I'm not particularly attracted to women, but I'm not blind. She's hot.

Alice started giggling and I asked her what she was laughing at. "Oh, just what I saw in my vision just now. We're in for an amazing night." Then she winked at me. What the hell is going on here?

Rosalie sat a bag down at my feet. It was from Frederick's. Okay. "Uhm, not that I don't appreciate the sentiment, but what up with the lingerie?"

Alice pulled out a black lacy number that was really kinda' hot. It was a black corset with lacy crotchless panties and black stockings and garters.

"Go change into this, and meet us in the basement." Rosalie told me, and with that, they left. I was confused as shit. And, to be honest, I am not at all comfortable with wearing crotchless underwear. Like, at all. But, I obliged, and went down to the basement and my eyes nearly bugged the hell out.

"Good, you're here. Where do you want us, Mistress Bella?" Alice squealed. Mistress what?

"Uh." Was my genius response.

"Look, you need to take charge of your sex life. We're going to help. You can't tell me that you don't think about what it would be like to be with another woman." Rosalie chimed in. Now that I noticed everything around me, Rosalie was naked, and so the hell was Alice. And, I'll be damned if the sight before me didn't make me a little wet. What the hell is wrong with me?

"What?" Again, my words escape me. This shit is so embarrassing.

Alice walked over to me and dropped to her knees, Rosalie followed suit. I get it. I'm supposed to pretend to be a Dominatrix. They're my subs. I've seen this shit in porn. I think I can do it.

"Okay, you will not speak unless spoken to. Nod if you understand me." I looked them in the eye, and both nodded, Rosalie had a grin on her face. "What's so amusing, you may answer me." I barked. I was getting hot from this.

"You're so hot like that, Bella. Who knew you had it in you?" Rosalie said, her eyes dragging up and down my body.

"What did you call me?" I asked. If I were going to do this, I would do it thoroughly.

"B-Bella." She said, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Stand up. Both of you. It's Mistress Bella. You will refer to me as such when we are in this room, do I make myself clear, my pets?" Both nodded. "Good. Now, Alice, take Rosalie over to the table and strap her to it. I want her bent over, and spread wide."

Alice walked Rosalie over to the table in the middle of the room, and strapped her down, just as I had asked. "Good my pet. For your behavior, you will be rewarded. Would you like that, angel? You may speak."

"Yes, Mistress." She replied meekly. I'm a sick bitch, because I was loving every minute of this.

"Good, my darling. I want you to take that paddle and I want you to spank Rosalie with 10 licks. Rosalie you will count them out. Begin."

Quicker than lightning, Alice had the paddle and was swatting Rose's ass with it. Rosalie was crying out the numbers, and I noticed her ass was turning a delicious shade of pink. I walked over to a big comfortable looking chair and sat down. I couldn't help but spread my legs a bit. My hand found itself moving lower and lower. Jesus, I was getting off on this. Something had to be wrong with me.

When they were done, I ordered Alice to untie her, and bring her to me. Rose sat on my lap as I stroked her hair. "You won't act out of line again, will you?" I purred, rubbing her ass gently as her breathing picked up. She shook her head. "Good girl. Now, thank Alice for giving you your punishment."

"Yes Mistress Bella." Rosalie said, a little breathless. She was hot on this, too. What the hell do these vampires do in their spare time? They're all freaky!

"Alice, I want you in my lap. Spread your legs. Just like that. Yes, my angel." I held her legs open widely, as Rosalie crawled toward us. "Rosalie will pleasure you. You may cum when you are ready. You've been so very good, my sweet."

Again, I have no idea where the hell these words were coming from, but I remember some shit like this being said when I watched the D/s porn on the internet. It seems to be working. So, I'll run with that.

Rosalie flattened out her tongue and ran it from bottom to top on Alice's waiting pussy. Alice lolled her head back onto my shoulder, and I let her, because I know how much I enjoy having my pussy ate. I'd never tell her that Jasper was the best, but she didn't need to know that. Rosalie was moaning at the taste of Alice, as her tongue flicked her entrance, lapping up her juices. I made good use of my hands, and started to fondle Alice's tiny breasts. "That feels wonderful, doesn't it, pet." I asked as I bit her earlobe. She cried out in pleasure. "I bet you taste so good. Does she taste good, Rosalie?" I asked down to her, as she was buried face deep in Alice.

"Yes, Mistress Bella. So good." She continued her ministrations, and Alice was now writhing atop me and grinding her face into Rosalie's waiting mouth. I can't lie, watching that shit was total hotness. I was dripping by this time, and I couldn't wait to make them please me.

I felt Alice start to shake and I bit down on her neck as I pinched and rolled her nipples between my fingers, licking my fingers to wet them for good measure. Her back arched and she came in Rosalie's mouth. "Make sure you drink that up, Rosalie. It's never good to waste, my pet."

She moaned and Alice continued to writhe. "Shh. It will be over soon, love. Just enjoy this." I cooed to her. She nodded her head, and soon, she was having another orgasm. Damn. Rosalie must have a magical tongue. I'd have to experience that. Wait, what? I'm so not gay. I had to keep telling myself that through the night.

Once Rosalie was done, I jerked her hair up to me, and kissed her fiercely. She tasted wonderful. She moaned into my mouth and I found myself playing with her huge breasts, tweaking and fondling, giving her some sort of relief. She was practically screaming to be touched, and I would. I would be the one to make her feel good, and to bring her pleasure. Because, she was stronger than me, but right now, she was succumb to my will. I would milk this for all it's worth.

"Alice, my love, I need you to go pleasure yourself while I reward Rosalie for doing such a good job on you." I kissed her chastely on the lips, and she hopped up and jumped on the table, legs spread wide, her fingers already making their descent to her nether regions.

I looked at Rosalie and she looked as if she had a question. "Yes, pet?"

"What about you?" She asked. Aw. She was cute just then. She wanted to get me off.

"In due time. You both will work me when I'm through with you, how does that sound?" I asked as I looked between the two girls. My subs. They both moaned and I smiled.

"Now, Rosalie, I want you to sit in this chair." I pointed to a wooden chair with straps on the arms rests. She sat down, and I strapped her arms down and she was now facing Alice, who was pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy for all she was worth. Give it hell! I thought.

I kissed Rosalie's mouth, and made my way down to her breasts, circling her nipples with my tongue, nipping with my teeth. Her back arched toward me, and I smiled as I licked one long stroke from between her breasts to her completely bare pussy. Well hot damn. I've never seen anything prettier. Is that weird? Oh my god. I'm so weird. What if I don't like dick when I'm done? I like Edward's dick. And Jasper's. And Emmett's. Oh hell. I'm a slut.

I shrugged that thought off, because I could smell Rosalie's arousal, and it made my mouth water. I gave one long lick, and that shit tasted like wine. It was yummy.

"Alice, Rosalie. I want you both to watch each other. Alice, I want you to watch me licking her pussy. Rosalie, watch Alice fuck herself with her fingers. Can you do that my pets? You don't cum until I say."

Both complied, and I went about my task at hand. My mouth + Rosalie's pussy = Orgasmic gold. I licked and flicked and sucked. Both girls were moaning quite loudly. I think Alice squeaked.

"Rose. Your pussy is fucking fantastic. Has anybody ever told you that?" I breathed into her and she moaned. "It makes me just wet licking it. Sucking it. I bet you want to cum don't you, pet?" I looked up and she nodded, all the while, watching Alice pleasure herself.

I noticed I was so wet that I was, in fact, dripping down my thighs. This shit would be embarrassing if it weren't kinda' hot. "Oh, damn. I'm so wet that it's dripping down my thighs. All my juices, just going to waste. Whoever cums first gets to lick me first. Come on. I want you both to cum now." I kept my movements up, and both girls actually came at the exact same time.

I stood up and kissed Rose's lips sweetly. "You taste wonderful. But, now, it's my turn. I want you both to please me. I want both tongues on my cunt now." Rose broke the straps that were containing her, apparently she was fucking eager to get me off, or pissed. I didn't care. Alice was there in a split second and I lay back on another table, legs spread wide, feet up in stirrups. I wanted as limited space as possible. Alice was on top of me, and Rosalie pulled a stool up and sat facing me. I felt Alice's cold tongue on my clit as Rose's was in my entrance. Holy shit! This was fan-fucking-tastic!

While Alice sucked and flicked my nub, Rosalie was fucking me with her tongue. Both girls moaned at my taste. I moaned, because that shit felt too good.

Soon, I found myself writhing and cumming, and both girls moaned in pleasure. Then, they switched places, and I found Alice fucking me with her fingers. Twisting and turning and stroking my G-spot, while Rosalie kissed my chest, my mouth, my stomach. I was gasping for air. I loved every minute of this.

The door flung open, and there stood all three boys. Hands on their dicks and groaning at the sight before them. Both girls stopped.

"I didn't give you permission to stop. You will get me off, and they will watch. Sit boys. Now. I'll deal with you later." And everyone did as I said.

Alice was now licking my pussy for all she was worth, God Bless her, and Rosalie got behind me and played with my tits, licked my neck. All the while, I watched the boys.

"Stroke yourselves. You cum when I cum." I told them. They all too willingly whipped their cocks out, and stroked themselves. None of them took their eyes off of me, and I loved the sense of power that I was getting from this.

"Oh shit. Oh Goooooooood." I drew out. Alice was fucking amazing with her quick little tongue, as she was lapping at me with vampire speed, and that shit was killing me.

I was sweaty by now, and I was holding off. I wanted to watch the boys enjoy this. Rosalie was lapping up the sweat from my body and I was now close to cumming. Hard.

I threw my head back and Rose pinched my nipples. "Oh shit. Yes. Oh yes. Cum with me. Please. I need you to cum with me. Everybody. Alice, touch yourself. You, too rose. Please." I begged.

Both girls went to work on their pussies, while the boys continued to stroke, and Alice ate me out. Everyone was panting by now, and I knew someone would crack if I didn't let go. Hell, I don't think I could take much more. My pets were being so good now. I should reward them.

"Boys, come to me." I begged. They made their ways to me, and I put Edward's dick in my mouth while I stroked Emmett and Jasper. Both the girls moaned at the sight.

"I'm gonna' cum. I can't" Edward moaned. I was right there with him. "Shit, Bella. Your mouth. Please."

I just nodded and came hard. I came so hard I was squirting and then in one simultaneous motion, I had Edward cumming down my throat, Alice screaming and moaning into my pussy, Rosalie was squirting behind me, because I could feel it on my back, and Emmett and Jasper came on my chest and stomach. It was the single hottest thing I've ever witnessed in my life, and I was the cause of it. I fucking own.

Once I caught my breath, I looked at the girls/ "You clean this up. With your mouths." They hopped up and eagerly started sucking the cum from my body, while the boys were watching, looking at me eagerly. Edward, clean my pussy. You boys, tend to your girls." I ordered.

Edward licked and kissed me tenderly, it was amazing. I moaned as the girls moaned into my flesh as they lapped up the cum, while their boys "cleaned" them up.

Once everyone was good and clean I sat up and fixed my clothes. "Good job. See you in the showers." I said as I smacked Edward on the ass. He laughed and ran after me.

I found Carlisle greeting me in the hallway on my way out, and he smirked at me.

"Bella, you did wonderfully." He said. I was confused.

"Huh?"

He chuckled. "Or perhaps, I should call you Mistress Bella. You know, I'd like to show you a few things. I'm glad you enjoyed my playroom, by the way."

And then he disappeared around the corner. What. The. Fuck.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Okay, there you have it. How did I do with the lesbian action? Was it really lame? Because I was totally embarrassed when I wrote that. HAHA! And... what do you think about Carlisle in the end? Hmmm... **_


End file.
